Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo
by Lothus Ivy
Summary: Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, nem todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro puderam ser ressucitados. Aqueles que ressucitaram enfrentam agora um desafio maior do que qualquer guerra. Refazer suas vidas, superando morte, saudade e abandono.


Esta é minha primeira fic aqui no . É a realização de um sonho antigo.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

**** De conhecimento geral, porém sempre importante ressaltar: CDZ não me pertence; todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Massami Kurumada, Toei e Play Arte.****

Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos

E eu nem sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo (que medo)

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... Tanto

E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
e nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... Tanto

Eu já não sei se eu to misturando  
Ah, eu perco o sono  
Lembrando em cada riso teu qualquer bandeira  
Fechando e abrindo a geladeira a noite inteira

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... Tanto

Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos

Eu não sei em que hora dizer  
Tenho medo

É, que eu preciso dizer que te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... Tanto

E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
E nessa novela baby eu não quero ser teu amigo... Não!

E que eu preciso dizer que te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano...  
E que eu preciso dizer que te amo

Eu já não sei se eu tô misturando..  
Ah eu perco o sono...  
Lembrando em cada riso teu qualquer bobeira...

_**(Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo – Cazuza)**_

**Capítulo I – Lembranças**

Enfim ele havia dormido. Era difícil ver aquele homem tão belo, forte e sereno no estado em que se encontrava. Mas por mais alguma sádica brincadeira dos Deuses, ele estava presenciando seu mais angustiante momento; era a primeira e única pessoa que o veria frágil daquela forma.

Milo olhou uma última vez para Mú e se levantou caminhando em direção a janela. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado. As lágrimas que Mú não vertia enquanto são, escorriam por seus olhos adormecidos livremente. Como alguém conseguia ter tanto controle sobre seus atos quando devia simplesmente apertar o botão do foda-se e deixar a dor lhe abater? Deu uma risada seca e passou a mão pelo longo cabelo azul olhando novamente para o Cavaleiro de Áries. Mú... O mais enigmático e calado Cavaleiro de Athena, o agora mais poderoso entre todos os que restaram; o mais sábio, a autoridade máxima depois de Athena, pois agora era o Mestre do Santuário... Dormindo ali, em sua cama em Escorpião. Um clarão ao longe chamou a atenção do jovem escorpiano e o fez olhar para fora. O céu estava encoberto por nuvens espessas e negras; sinal de chuva forte. Desejou por um momento que a chuva lavasse a alma de Mú e lhe devolvesse a serenidade que sempre admirara nele. Mas era tudo recente demais e levaria tempo para superar... Ele mesmo ainda não havia se recuperado de perder Camus que havia morrido. As lembranças lhe assolaram mais uma vez naquela noite.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Enfim a Guerra Santa contra Hades havia acabado com a Vitória definitiva de Sua Deusa. Artemis irmã de Athena havia tentado tomar o poder, mas havia falhado. Athena subira ao Olimpo para rogar por seus Cavaleiros, porém não lhe permitiram trazer todos de volta á vida; somente aqueles que haviam morrido no Inferno e Shaka que alcançara o oitavo sentido. Todos os outros poderiam descansar em paz, longe da agonia do limbo, mas jamais voltariam. Desta forma, Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu passaram a ser treinados para assumir a Casa e a Armadura de Sagitário, Aquário e Libra por Aiolia, Milo e Kanon. Eram esforçados, disciplinados e competentes e estavam se saindo muito bem. Shun e Ikki sucessores de Virgem e Leão por enquanto manteriam suas funções como Cavaleiros de Bronze, embora ambos treinassem habilidades e controle de Cosmo com Shaka. Por decisão unanime, Mú fora escolhido para se tornar o Novo Mestre do Santuário e sinceramente não imaginava ninguém melhor para o cargo. Era discípulo de Shion e de quebra de Dokho e era sem dúvida o mais capaz. Mas percebia que a indicação havia mutilado Mú. Não... Mú já estava assim. Ser escolhido para Mestre foi o golpe de misericórdia, principalmente porque aquele que havia iniciado a votação e decidido seu futuro fora Shaka. O homem mais próximo de Deus, o grande amor da vida de Mú. Aquele que o abandonara naquele suplício e solidão.**_

_**FLASCBACK OFF**_

Um trovão ensurdecedor fez todo o Santuário tremer e tirou Mú de seu sono reconciliador fazendo-o sentar-se alerta na cama. Milo olhou para ele e sentiu um aperto estranho no peito ao visualizar a figura pálida e frágil de Mú vasculhar todo o Santuário com seu avassalador Cosmo. Mesmo sofrendo, mesmo abatido como estava seu dever vinha em primeiro lugar. Caminhou até a cama chamando a atenção do jovem Mestre que fez uma expressão confusa do tipo "o que você está fazendo aqui" para Milo e olhou em volta.

- "Foi apenas um trovão. Vai chover forte o restante da noite e acho que amanhã também. Volte a dormir". – disse sentando-se na ponta oposta a Mú na cama.

- "Preciso voltar para o Templo. Não podia ter dormido desse jeito"! – disse Mú num suspiro. Milo num movimento rápido aproximou-se de Mú espalmando a mão em seu peito e o fazendo recuar até recostar-se na cama.

- "Não há a menor necessidade de correr desta forma. Estamos em época de paz, o Santuário apesar de todas as baixas, continua muito bem protegido. Aproveite para descansar. Você está precisando". – sentenciou seriamente o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Mú travou ao toque de Milo. Diferente do que muitos imaginavam o Cavaleiro de Escorpião era um homem sério e era honrado como poucos que conhecera. Baixou os olhos incomodado com a profundidade do olhar que recebia e com a estranha sensação de acalento que seu toque lhe causava.

- "Eu agradeço sua boa vontade e paciência Milo, mas eu realmente preciso ir...". – disse de forma contida.

- "Não quero sua gratidão. Quero que deite nesta bendita cama e durma Mú. Estou sem sono e posso ficar de olho em tudo até que esteja mais descansado. Se bem que não sei por que o drama de ter dormido um pouco. Imagino que você durma toda noite não? Assim como todos nós dormimos. Então qual o problema? É o fato de ter dormido na minha casa e na minha cama"?

Mú levantou os olhos alarmado. Sentiu o coração disparar no peito.

- "O que está insinuando"? – perguntou com voz falhando.

- "Nada. Até porque não há o que insinuar. Apenas quero entender".

Mú olhou em volta. Não se lembrava de ter entrado antes no quarto de Milo. Era exótico assim como o dono de sua casa. Seguro e sensual. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Recostou-se nos travesseiros novamente e Milo percebeu que estava mais calmo.

- "Tem razão. Estou neurótico"!

- "Está. Por isso estou pedindo para descansar. Ninguém sabe onde você está, mas todos sabem que está no Santuário. Então se precisarem de você saberá".

- "Está bloqueando o acesso a Escorpião?"

- "Sempre bloqueei. Mas neste caso, é possível sentir seu Cosmo junto com o de Athena por todo Santuário. Um dia ainda descubro como faz isso".

Mú riu. Fez do Santuário uma extensão de Jamiel, soprando a essência de sua vida e de seu Cosmo por todo lugar. Nada entra ou sai sem que saiba e isso torna tudo mais simples. Nem mesmo Shion sabia fazer isto. Desenvolveu esta técnica depois que foi exilado, para se proteger. Normalmente ficava invisível em Jamiel e só Deus sabe o quanto gostaria de poder ficar ali também, mas não podia. Parando para pensar era uma boa ficar sob os domínios de Milo. Poderia enfim ter um pouco de paz. Milo ficou olhando para Mú enquanto ele pensava sabe-se lá o que. Voltou a perder-se em lembranças.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Após a escolha de Mú para Mestre do Santuário tudo começou a entrar nos eixos. Mú diferente de Shion não era enérgico e absurdamente sério; era calmo, compreensivo ao extremo. Se precisava pegar no pé de alguém, não era com broncas homéricas; era apontando os erros delicadamente, fazendo a pessoa parar para pensar e mostrando que ela podia fazer melhor, lhe incentivando a isso e assim havia ganhado em pouquíssimo tempo o amor e devoção de todos como Mestre. A reconstrução dos Templos destruídos foi concluída e com o avanço dos treinamentos de Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga veio à tona uma informação que era do conhecimento apenas de Athena e Mú e que fez Milo entender o constante abatimento do ariano: Shaka voltaria para Índia em pouco tempo e se dedicaria de corpo e alma a sua missão como reencarnação de Buda. Se Athena e o Santuário precisassem dele, era só chamar, pois seu Cosmo e vida sempre estariam a sua disposição; mas infelizmente isso não se aplicava aos sentimentos de Mú e compreendeu que quando este lhe apontou como Mestre, o fez de caso pensado; para que Mú não tivesse tempo para pensar em mais nada depois que ele se fosse, mas infelizmente, Shaka havia decretado o sepultamento do coração de Mú ainda que ele compreendesse seus motivos.**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

- "Milo?" – chamou Mú entrelaçando sua mão a dele que permanecia em seu peito. Milo fechou os olhos enterrando estas lembranças, olhou para suas mãos unidas e depois para Mú.

- "Acho que está precisando dormir mais do que eu meu amigo".

- "Estava apenas pensando...".

- "Sobre?"

- "Acredite não vai te interessar"! – respondeu soltando sua mão da dele e levantando para dar a volta e cobrir Mú com o lençol vermelho sangue de sua cama. – "Durma agora".

- "Não sou criança sabia?" – perguntou Mú envergonhado pela atenção de Milo.

- "Acho que de todos nós você foi o único que nunca foi...".

Mú arregalou os olhos com esta declaração. Milo era a primeira pessoa que lhe dizia isso e era exatamente assim que se sentia, mas nunca havia dito isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para Shaka. Deitou-se de lado de costas para Milo para que ele não visse as lágrimas que venceram sua força de vontade e desceram pelos olhos em silêncio, mas Milo sentiu sem precisar ver que havia atingido seu amigo com um golpe na alma já ferida e se xingou mentalmente por isso. Sem pensar direito deitou-se as costas de Mú e se cobriu também e encaixou-se ao corpo do outro o abraçando e trazendo-o mais para perto de si e depois entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Deu-lhe um beijo profundo e preocupado na nuca e Mú sentiu todas as suas defesas caírem por terra com o carinho do escorpiano e chorou como não se lembrava de já ter chorado um dia. Milo sentiu seus próprios olhos encherem de lágrimas pela dor do amigo e respirou fundo. Mú precisava de ajuda e não de suas lágrimas. Ficou lhe fazendo carinho e aconchegando-o junto a si pelo restante da noite e a chuva forte acabou fazendo-os dormir.

Bem, aí está!

Agradeço imensamente a todos que leram este primeiro capítulo.

Até o próximo,

Lothus.


End file.
